Orgination Rebirth
by kazza-spexy
Summary: story starts in twilight town with my OC um I SUCK at summaries plz review cos i need ideas some pairings later maybe?


A/N:I don't own Kingdom Hearts and if i did their would be Yaoi so um lol enjoy end Rant

My Organization XIII Stories-XIV?

I'm Katherine and I'm telling you my story it's long but good (some parts are a bit boring but ya got to get the whole story)...

About me(told by the author):"Katherine has long black hair witch she usually has up in a bun, eyes that mysteriously changes color but their usually red, they can go blue, the cat eye look(yellow) or completely black she is thin with a larger than average sized bust for a 15 year old."

Olette and I couldn't help but laugh as Pence and Hayner fought over the last sea salt ice cream they always did it. I stopped and looked up then looked back at Olette "Don't we have a report to do?" "Oh, yeah what do you want to do it on?" Olette asked me back "ummmmmmm, I don't know" "Hey, why don't we do it on what happened last year with those things in white?" Hayner shouted as he yanked the sea salt ice cream from Pence's hand "Why, do you want to write about Sora? We all know you have a crush on him (laugh)" Pence said as he made kissy lips towards Hayner. "Yeah, what ever I just thought it would be interistering and where did you hear that I like Sora even though it's NOT true?" he murmured loud enough for every one to hear. Olette and I just looked at each other trying not to laugh while Pence just stood up and walked out of the usual spot before cracking up laughing in the alley." I gotta go home now" I said to Olette "OK see ya tomorrow!!" Olette yelled as I left the usual spot.

"Hm she's crazy but nice" I thought to my-self as I made my way home "Chinasu, are you home?" I burst through the door yelling (Chinasu was my mom, well not really I knew I was adopted well found by Chinasu) I herd no answer so I went over to the stereo we had it was a small but cute hello kitty one but it could get very loud. I looked thru the pile of cds next to the stereo finally finding my, My Chemical Romance album (their like my fave group) I put the cd on repeat all and as I pressed play the little boom box made the music sound live and loud. I went into the kitchen singing the words to DEAD! one of my fave songs "Have you heard that your dead? no one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway oh take me from my hospital bed wouldn't it be grand?..." I stopped singing as I saw a note on the fridge "Katherine, gone shopping be back at 7" I looked at the clock it was only 4 "hmmmmmmmm what am I gonna do for 3 hours" I said to myself "oh theirs a p.s., p.s. clean your room! " "damn" I yelled and banged my hand on the bench "how the hell am I ment to clean it it's soooo messy" I whined to myself as I slowly walked to my room. as I opened my door I noticed my 1st problem I have lots of cloths but nowhere to put them "hmmmmm maybe I should throw out some old cloths" I murmured sitting on my bed I started picking up cloths and holding up to me to see if they'd fit...

**1 hour later.**  
"OMG my room is clean!!" I proudly yelled just then buzz buzz "do or die you'll never make me because the world will never take my heart..." buzz buzz "OMG my fone" I yelled lookin around "oh their it is" I sighed with relief (it was next to my bed on the floor) I quickly answered it  
"Hello?" I said quietly  
"hi Katherine it's Chinasu I hope you room is clean" was what I herd yelled thru my fone  
"yes it's clean..." I yelled as I slowly laid on my floor "oh except for under my bed"  
"clean it or no credit for your fone u got 2 hours ok" she yelled a little quieter  
"ok bye"  
"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Chinasu seemed more like a sister than a mom but she's too old to be my sister I'm 15 and she's 45 that's 30 years between us. anyway I started under my bed pulling out paper and cd cases. then I saw a white file "what's this?" I asked my self "hmmmmmmmm" it had a strange symbol on it "it looks like a penis" I thought, their was an envelope stuck to it I opened it:

Katherine Number XIV...Got it Memorized?

Katherine by the time you read this we'll all be dead but you have the power to bring us back.  
This file contains everything about Organization XIII well it's Organization XIV now with  
you anyway, once u read this all of your memories of your somebody's life will flood  
into your head (read the file to know what I'm talking about).

Axel Number VIII...Got it Memorized?

"hmmmmmmmm maybe I will read it" I thought as I leaned against my bed getting comfy...

Another hour passes.  
"well that's heartless, nobodys, Organization XIII oh I mean XVI and the keyblade done now for "important people"" I said as I turned the page and saw the first group of "important people"

Organization XVI

Xemnas Number I "The Superior"

Xigbar Number II "The Freeshooter"

Xaldan Number III "The Whirlwind Lancer"

Vexen Number IV "The Chilly Academic"

Lexaeus Number V "The Silent Hero"

Zexion Number VI "The Cloaked Schemer"

Saix Number VII "The Luna Diviner"

Axel Number VIII "The Flurry of Dancing Flames"

Demyx Number IX "The Melodious Nocturne"

Luxlord Number X "The Gambler of Fate"

Marluxia Number XI "The Graceful Assassin"

Larxene Number XII "The Savage Nymph"

Roxas Number XIII "The Key of Destiny"

Katherine Number XIV "The Deadly Angel"

"The deadly angel, me?" I asked my self. "what dose that even mean?" I yelled throwing the file. It landed open on the same page I stood up looking at the pictures of them with their weapons I didn't have a picture just a space for one. "what is my weapon and element, what weapon would "The Deadly Angel" have?" I asked looking at the file. I sat back down and decided to read on...

Heroes

Sora

Donald

Goofy

Others

Riku

Kairi

Namine

Ansem the Wise

King Micky

"omg is it the same Sora could be" I said sarcastically, I closed the file and threw it on my bed as I stood back up "How stupid" I murmured "you have the power to bring us back, Katherine number XIV bla bla bla bla bla yeah right" I yelled walking in to the living room. I suddenly felt a pain in my head then I saw flashes of someones life could it be my somebody (no that's nonsense) who was/is my somebody? the pain and the images stopped the last image was of an island with a beautiful white beach with 3 people laying on the sand holding hands "hmmmmmmmm how nice" I sighed, suddenly Chinasu burst thru the door (I jumped of course) holding a few bags from a cloths shop "hey I got u some cloths" she yelled chucking the bags at me "where am I ment to put these I had a hard enough time with my other cloths" I said in a quiet voice "well did you throw out the cloths that didn't fit ya?" Chinasu said as she grabbed a drink out of the fridge "yes all of them... well I think I have some room" I said thinking back to my wardrobe. "yeah I think I have room" I said as I grabbed the bags and put them in my room "I'll put them away later ok" I yelled as I went in to the loo. As I came out I could hear Chinisu singing to "Welcome to the Black Parade" (that was her fave song)...


End file.
